


【无限滑板/兰历】花开的季节——适合接吻

by lmp7



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【无限滑板/兰历】花开的季节——适合接吻

微博@安灼拉马克  
LOFTER@执徐  
来找我玩啊！

街头的樱花开了，想起了一首俳句：  
世の中は三日見ぬ間桜かな  
——大岛蓼太  
不见尘世方三日，满绽樱花  
感觉很美，分享给你们。

（一）  
昨晚下了一场雨，奇迹般地带走了冬日的萧索。今天是万里无云的晴天，天空水洗一样蓝，街角卷起带着花香的风，吹过来往行路的人，也吹往远方。

太阳很好，蛰伏了一个冬季的植物迫不及待舒展开来，焕发出快活的气息，这样的日子，很适合——补作业。

对，没错，开学在即，上学人需要开始创造奇迹了。

两人正在乔的小店补着堆积了一个寒假的作业：

“诶，兰加，右手是判断力的方向吗？”

“是左手啦。对了，除了调味，醋酸在日常生活中有什么用？”

“这个我知道”暗影不知什么时候也进店了：“可以防止花腐败哦，店长告诉我的”

“该休息了”樱花踩着木屐从房间走出来：“你们写了将近两个小时，应该放松一下。等乔出来一起出去走走吧”

“可以去公园”暗影提议：“听说今天很多商贩都出来营业了”

“好！我早就写烦了！”历一把丢下笔抓起手机：“我叫上实也一起！”  
（二）  
一行人各自踩上自己的滑板就出发了，一路上风景很好，历和兰加写了一上午早就憋疯了，此时疯了一样撒欢，很快就把其余人甩在了身后。

“历，樱花开了！”兰加刚来日本，此时见到樱花很是惊喜。

“嗯，日本到处都是樱花呢”历放慢了速度和兰加一起看路边的花：“不过再过一周左右就会落”

“花期好短……”兰加显得有些伤心，他仰起头，细碎的阳光透过枝叶撒在脸上，镀上了一层金色的光：“那还要等一年才能再看到吗？”

“还有很多品种，开花时间不同的”历回头道：“还会有的”

“真的吗！”兰加惊喜地说：“太好了！樱花真的好美。”

你也很美。不知道为什么，历的脑海中突然浮现出这么一句话。

美人真的很适合和樱花融为一体，路边的樱花衬得兰加眉眼如画，异国风情和日本景色，碰撞出很奇异的一种美，历像那画外人，不禁看得入了迷。

“公园快到了！”实也在两人加速不久后也冲了下来，惊醒了历有些发昏的头脑：“大叔说今天有很多好玩的游戏”

“我才二十岁！！！”暗影在后面简直快要崩溃了，乔和樱花两人不知道去了那儿，六人行此刻缩水成了四人行。

“先去玩什么？”即使再抗拒，乔和樱花不在，暗影还是自觉承担起了照顾孩子的角色，毕竟他是这里唯一的成年人：“不要乱走哦”

公园人多，几人没办法滑滑板，都存在了入园的工作人员处。兰加对小吃很感兴趣，实也却想去玩一边的游戏。

“先去神社吧！”历打断了两人的争执：“是很有历史的一座神社，据说里面求签祈福很灵哦！”

公园正是依着神社的人气建起来的，兰加和实也见也吵不出个结果，也只好答应了历的提议。

今天恰巧是什么宗教节日，神社里尤为热闹，入口处有僧人为游客求签，几人都上前求了一根。

“放下，然后前行”实也的签上写着这句话。  
几人凑在一起都拿出了自己的签：  
“一个拥抱，浅尝辄止的爱意”暗影的签有些不知所云，暗影读完之后却异常兴奋，想必是与店长有关。  
“上前吧，上前吧，前方很暗，但仍有同伴”历看起来很喜欢这个签，揉着兰加的肩膀：“兰加，这个签说的是你诶！”  
兰加笑着点头，却怎么也不愿拿出自己的签，打岔说该去吃小吃了，就拉着众人出了神社。  
（三）  
“怎么就先吃小吃了啊！”实也走了一段路才反应过来，气得尾巴都炸了起来：“兰加你！！！”

“好啦好啦”历拍拍实也的头：“都走到这里了，待会我们再去玩游戏”

兰加确实能吃，这是历在这些月的相处里明白到的，一路扫荡下来，暗影也扶着腰说不想吃了，兰加却还拉着历想要一起去买鲷鱼烧。

“不行了不行了”历拉回了兰加：“先去娱乐区吧，我们真的吃不下了”

兰加很不情愿地被历半强迫拉走了，实也倒是开心，直奔自己喜欢的枪击游戏的摊子。

几人玩了几把游戏后，都有些累，在路上漫无目的地晃悠着，想要找个地方休息。

经过一个套圈的小摊时，一个游客不小心使大了力气，圈竟然稳稳当当套在了兰加的头上。

老板笑着打趣：“这么帅的小哥一个圈可套不走”

周围人闻言都笑了起来，扔圈的那个顾客跑过来和兰加道歉后，历却突然对这个游戏有了兴趣。

“兰加，我也想玩一局”历拉了拉准备走的兰加：“你就站到这里哦”

说完就跑到老板那里付钱取了圈，站定到黄线外，准备开始游戏。

历看着眼前摆了一地的小物件，手上却丝毫不减力气，状似不小心，但是十个圈都正正好好套在了兰加身上。

兰加在第一个圈抛过来时还想要提醒历，接着第二个，第三个过来事儿，突然就明白了历的小心思。接着甚至往历的方向靠近了一点，有两个环偏离了他还用手接住。

历一开始只是冲动驱使，趁着丢完之后的热情劲还没过，拽着兰加就跑：“套住你了！”  
（四）  
丢死人了！！！历的内心在咆哮，这是什么偶像剧剧情啊！

自己头脑一热拉着兰加跑，却忘了兰加身上的圈还没还，老板追着他们跑了一条街才想起这回事，道歉抛开不提，周围人见了居然还起哄，例如在一起一类，历现在只想社会性死亡。

两人跑到了一棵樱花树底下，是公园里的高地，周围很罕见地没有人。暗影陪实也去玩游戏了，此时只有两个人躺在大树底下。

历羞耻地用手臂遮住脸，妄图掩盖住自己通红的耳尖，脑子里还在胡思乱想：“在一起……也不是不行……我好像很喜欢和兰加待在一起，今天还看得入了迷……就是不知道兰加怎么想”

老天爷，天底下居然有单凭想象就把自己掰弯的男人。

从某种层面上来说，历是个人才。

嘴唇上突然有奇怪的触感，好像是树上掉落的樱花。

兰加本来只是想折一只樱花，可能动作太大导致一些花落下，躺在树底的历不免遭殃，很巧的是，一朵花不偏不倚落在了历的嘴唇上。

鬼使神差般，兰加半跪着俯身——  
咬住了樱花，也咬住了历的唇

樱花娇弱的花瓣在兰加的攻势下破碎，有带着樱花特有的好闻的味道传开在两人唇舌间。

历在兰加吻上来那一刻就僵住了，脑海里幻想的对象突然吻了自己，不管是谁都会有一种时空错乱的感觉。

这是一个点到即止的吻，兰加仿佛只是为了衔去唇上的樱花，吻轻柔到两人都怀疑是否是梦幻，久久不敢出声。

良久，历才撑着身子坐起，打破了这沉默：“兰加”

“嗯？”兰加如同做错事的孩子，保持着半跪的姿势没敢动弹，生怕历接受不了当场离开。

历的下一句话却意外地让人惊喜：“我好像……喜欢你”他让兰加的眼和自己对视：“我很喜欢那个吻”

兰加愣了一下，接着举起了手里的樱花：“送给你”

“诶？正常的回答不应该是我也是吗？”历疑惑道。

“我也很喜欢你”兰加笑着说出了历期盼的那个回答，然后又吻了上去。

浓情似火，暖阳为伴，你我都在，太平常安。

风吹过惊动一树落樱，却不忍打扰树下的浓情蜜意。

时间还有很长。  
End.

小剧场：  
1.暗影早晨出门前被店长叫住：“玩得开心哦”，随后给了一个刚刚好的拥抱。

2.回家的路上历抢到了兰加求的签：“折一枝樱花，给心上的他”

3.两人拥吻的同时，樱花树的另一面：  
乔：“嘘~别打扰了他们”  
樱花的衣领凌乱，嘴唇泛着奇异的水光，脖颈上也有深浅不一的红痕，此刻非常恼怒：“变态！说了不要在这里”

樱花的花语：希望，爱情，一生一世


End file.
